


Gorgeous

by Penndragon27



Series: This is Now an Entire Series of Jethro/Lowell Smut (With a Bit of Plot) [1]
Category: Doctor Who, iZombie (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Riding, Rimming, Smut, This is all smut, jethro has a tongue piercing, maybe two lines of plot, mutliple orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27/pseuds/Penndragon27
Summary: Lowell is looking for a hook up after a great concert and runs into an attractive guy who just so happens to be a fan. A very big fan.





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guessimaclotpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessimaclotpole/gifts).



> Omg this is just smut *hides face*

The lights dimmed on Lowell, his arm punched into the air in victory. There was a moment’s silence before the crowd erupted in cheers and screams. All for him.

He smiled to himself as he left the stage, never able to get used to the rush that came with performing for hundreds, thousands. He felt like he was vibrating, bursting with energy. He couldn’t take it anymore; he had to go out.

He didn’t bother to change out of his clothes— they were his regular jeans and t-shirt anyway— and nodded to his band before leaving through the back exit.

Across from the large building was a row of pubs. Perfect. He never let himself drink before concerts, wanting to remember every minute, but afterwards… Afterwards he liked to find a drink as well as a warm body to spend the night with. The adrenaline from the show was still spreading through him, stirring his cock.

He went into a small but busy bar and ordered a beer. Soon he was nursing it as he scouted out the prospective lays. Most people didn’t recognize him, probably not into edgier music. He got a few stares for his long hair and jangling necklaces, but that was about it. Then… he saw him.

At the other end of the bar, leaning against the wall and scrolling on his phone, was a guy; tall, dark, and gorgeous. The phrase “Big piece of yum” popped into his head, making him lick his lips.

The guy had dark hair, messy and just reaching his eyes. He was wearing black jeans and a t-shirt, similar to Lowell, but his clothes were so tight he found himself worrying for the guy’s health (and his own). His arms were bare, showing off pale skin only broken up with leather cuffs. His face was sharp with cheekbones that could cut glass, but his lips were soft and plump. Perfect for sucking and nibbling. His ears stuck out a little, but Lowell loved them. He would love to sink his teeth into them as he thrust into that tight, lean body…

The guy hadn’t noticed him, still looking at his phone. He had also taken his bottom lip into his mouth to chew on and Lowell could feel his semi become a full on erection. He needed to do something to remedy the situation.

Taking a large gulp of his drink, he abandoned the rest to make his way through the crowded floor and to the gorgeous specimen, who was ignoring him.

“You know, most people go out to bars to meet people. Socialize.”

The guy’s face turned annoyed for a second and he looked up, clearly intending to tell Lowell off, but the sight of the musician in front of him made his eyes widen and his face turn red. Lowell smirked, appreciating the reaction.

“You’re…” he couldn’t finish. Lowell leaned forward, placing a hand on the wall behind this delectable person.

“I am. I take it you’ve heard of me?”

In way of answer, the guy tapped at his phone before holding it up at him, revealing a playlist made up of his songs. All of them, even his minor hits. Lowell felt his stomach jolt at the dedication.

“I guess I don’t need to introduce myself.” Lowell looked at the guy expectantly and he swallowed thickly, Lowell’s eyes jumped to that gorgeous neck and those prominent collarbones. How pretty it would look covered in dark bruises…

“Jethro.” His voice was deep and raspy. Jethro was clearly affected by Lowell and he would love to hear what he sounded like when he couldn’t speak at all.

“Interesting name. What do you say we get out of here and get to know each other? Biblically speaking.”

Jethro’s face turned even redder and he quickly shoved his phone into his pocket.

“Alright.”

Lowell let his smirk soften into a gentle smile. He put an arm around Jethro’s waist and led him out.

The cab ride to Lowell’s hotel was silent but charged. The two of them were taking in every detail of the other, clearly picturing everything they wanted to do to each other. When they reached the hotel room, the door had barely closed before Lowell has pushed Jethro against it, finally capturing that wonderful mouth with his own.

Jethro let out a whimper, his hands going for Lowell’s hair to rake his fingernails deliciously against his scalp. Lowell moaned and deepened the kiss, licking into Jethro’s mouth and damn near coming in his pants when he felt a metallic stud in the other’s tongue. He’d had a lot of sex, being a rock star and all, but never had he been this turned on or this attracted to someone in his life.

Trying to distract himself from picturing that pierced tongue on his dick, Lowell moved to Jethro’s neck, sucking and biting until he could be sure he had marked every inch of that long, pale throat.

“Gorgeous,” he whispered against Jethro’s jaw before taking an earlobe into his mouth and sucking hard. Jethro moaned, high pitched and needy, and he ground his hips up against Lowell’s, clothed erections rubbing together to create delicious friction.

Lowell moved his hands down to Jethro’s beautifully shaped arse, squeezing firmly before moving to his thighs and lifting so Jethro could wrap his long legs around Lowell’s waist. Jethro’s head fell back to hit the door with a loud _smack_ as Lowell ground harder against him. They should try to make it to a bed at some point or even, like, into the room, but Lowell couldn’t help it. He wanted Jethro as fast and as hard as possible.

He continued to thrust against Jethro, who was practically keening in pleasure, and he could feel his prick straining against his zipper, already leaking in his pants.

“I want to fuck you,” he whispered into Jethro’s ear before biting at it. He was never one for subtlety.

Apparently neither was Jethro because he unclasped his legs to stand up again and pushed Lowell back slightly. Lowell immediately pouted, although the sight of Jethro panting, slumped against the door, lips shiny and swollen did help some.

It also helped when Jethro gave a downright _sinful_ smirk before dropping to his knees and leaning forward to nuzzle against Lowell’s bulge. The sight was somehow both really sweet and really dirty at the same time.

“Fuck,” Lowell breathed when Jethro took his zipper with his teeth and slowly pulled it down. Then Jethro went right back to nuzzling, only Lowell’s boxers separating his cock from Jethro’s nose. Then Jethro pressed a kiss to his erection, Lowell’s precum seeping through and coating those gorgeous lips.

“I’ve had a lot of fantasies about this cock,” Jethro said, lifting a finger to trace it gently.  The length twitched under the attention and Lowell grabbed onto Jethro’s hair to keep from falling back.

“Then why don’t you get a good taste already?” Lowell jerked his hips forward, but Jethro leaned back, denying him the friction he so longed for.

“A lot of those fantasies included you begging.”

Lowell groaned. This guy was going to be the death of him. Part of him had pride. He was a world famous musician with legions of fans. He had slept with models and actors and members of parliament.

The larger, very throbbing with need part of him, however, really wanted those gorgeous lips stretched around his cock.

“Please, Jethro,” his voice was strained with need. “I want your mouth on me, please.”

Jethro smiled and pressed his mouth against his (still annoyingly clothed) dick and sucked slightly. Lowell tipped his head back and clutched Jethro’s hair tighter.

“Please,” he said again, very close to whimpering. “More. Please!”

Jethro’s mouth was gone again, but immediately those long fingers were tucked into his waistband, pulling down until Lowell’s long cock sprung free, hard, red, and dribbling with precum. Jethro’s eyes darkened with lust.

“Way better than my fantasies.”

Before Lowell could tell Jethro to get on with it, his dick was engulfed in a tight, warm heat, all the way to the root.

“Fu-u-uck,” Lowell stuttered out, eyes not knowing whether to close his eyes in pleasure or watch Jethro’s head bob up and down, sucking his cock furiously. He settled for a hooded gaze, vision slightly blurring as Jethro’s hand grabbed his balls, rubbing them gently as his mouth worked furiously, suctioning and drawing him closer and closer to his climax.

Lowell’s hips jutted forward in warning and Jethro pulled back to focus on suckling the tip, tongue flicking over the slit and he could feel that metal stud against the sensitive skin and he made a noise that was part moan, part growl. Jethro hummed appreciatively.

“You’ve done this before,” Lowell groaned, both impressed and a little jealous. Jethro pulled back a little to smirk and give a wink before Lowell could no longer form words, his cock back to being thrust in and out of that goddamn mouth.

Soon Lowell couldn’t hold back anymore, his hips thrusting forward to meet Jethro as he bobbed his head down.

“Close…” was all the warning he could give before he came, filling Jethro’s mouth, some dribbling down his chin as he continued sucking. Lowell moaned in pleasure, even as it became too much for his sensitive prick and he reluctantly had to push Jethro off of him.

“Fuck,” was all he could say.

Jethro looked up at him, licking Lowell’s release from around his mouth and Lowell could feel his cock twitch with renewed interest. Speaking of, he noticed the prominent bulge in Jethro’s jeans.

Lowell pulled Jethro up only to push him back onto the bed. He pulled off his shirt and smirked.

“Your turn.”

Jethro just smiled back. “I believe you promised to fuck me.”

This guy was too cocky for his own good. And Lowell’s.

“Take off your clothes,” he demanded.

He watched Jethro scramble out of his shirt while pulling down his own, very ruined, boxers and jeans.

When Lowell was fully naked, Jethro was still in his tight, black boxer briefs and he couldn’t hold back, falling forward to bring their lips together once more. He could taste himself on Jethro’s lips and didn’t care, thrusting his tongue into that evil mouth as a precursor to what was to come.

He trailed his hands down Jethro’s sides, feeling the soft skin and hint of muscle.

“You are dangerous,” Lowell said before taking Jethro’s bottom lip into his teeth and pulling gently. Jethro moaned, hands on Lowell’s shoulders and nails scraping lightly. Lowell couldn’t help but hope he left marks.

Lowell’s cock was reaching full hardness once more and Jethro was still hard and needy, erection straining against his pants. Lowell kissed down his neck and chest, stopping briefly to suck on his nipples because he liked watching Jethro squirm, before reaching those wonderful hipbones. Now it was Jethro’s turn to beg.

“Please!” Jethro gasped, practically writhing on the bed and Lowell sucked bruises onto his very sensitive hips. “I need you so bad, please!”

Never one to deny a man in need, Lowell grabbed Jethro’s underwear and pulled down, freezing at the sight that met him.

There, just visible between Jethro’s cheeks, was a hint of black plastic.

“What the fuck?”

He pressed against the base slightly, making Jethro grind back desperately. Who was this guy and where had he been all of Lowell’s life?

“Do you wear butt plugs every time you go to bars?”

Jethro’s head was turned in an attempt to bury his face into the pillows, but Lowell was having none of that. He reached up to rub at a nipple, making Jethro squirm and free his face.

“Hm?” Lowell encouraged.

“I was at your concert,” Jethro mumbled, face flushed in shame and pleasure. Lowell felt his cock jump at the realization.

“You wear butt plugs… to my concerts?”

Jethro nodded and then Lowell looked down at the pants he had pulled down, breath leaving him at the mess there.

“Did you… did you _come_?”

Jethro nodded again, biting his lip nervously. Lowell was harder than he had ever been in his life, trying to picture Jethro, putting in a butt plug in preparation for the concert. Jethro dancing to the music, every movement making the plug move deeper inside him. Jethro watching Lowell sing, fantasizing about having him fuck him. Jethro wishing that plug was Lowell’s cock. Jethro coming in that audience, surrounded by people.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Lowell said. Jethro’s eyes widened in shock, but Lowell was already leaning forward to kiss at Jethro’s thighs, the boy moaning and pleading for Lowell to hurry up, to fuck him.

Lowell reached up to grip the base of the plug and slowly slid it out, revealing that slick and twitching hole. His mouth began to water and before he could even process it, his tongue was inside, licking into a gasping and thrashing Jethro.

“Oh my gosh,” Jethro moaned as Lowell thrust into him, mouth sucking at the rim. The lube was strawberry flavoured and he remembered mentioning they were his favourite fruit in an interview once. The thought made Lowell suck harder, hands pulling those round cheeks apart so he could go as deep as possible, nose brushing against the soft skin as his tongue jabbed and stroked the loosened muscles inside Jethro.

“Oh fuck, Lowell,” Jethro sounded absolutely wrecked and Lowell’s named sounded so natural coming from his lips, as though he’s said it hundreds of times in the throes of passion and Lowell couldn’t stop, rapidly becoming obsessed with the heady feeling of eating Jethro out, pushing his legs so they were practically folded against his chest, all so Lowell could lick as furiously as possible until Jethro let out a high pitched whimper, a sound so utterly broken Lowell’s stomach flipped and his heart beat faster.

There was a sharp keen and then Jethro was coming, white ropes shooting onto his stomach and some even reaching his face.

Lowell finally managed to pull himself away from that downright magical hole so as to take in the sight of Jethro; flushed, panting, and covered in his own come. Lowell licked his lips.

“Gorgeous.”

When Jethro was finally able to breathe normally, he looked at Lowell through hooded eyes.

“You’re still fucking me.”

Lowell laughed. “I don’t think I could resist that gorgeous hole of yours if I wanted to. All slick and stretched for me. I’m surprised there isn’t a bow on it.”

He gave the delectable arse a small slap before reluctantly moving away so he could lean over towards the nightstand and scramble for a condom. As soon as it was rolled on, Jethro was glaring at him and wrapping his legs around Lowell to pull him forward.

“Fuck me, then.”

Lowell allowed his leaking cock to brush against Jethro’s hole, teasing slightly, before pulling back, causing Jethro to give a frustrated groan.

“Lowell!”

Ignoring the glare, Lowell rolled them over so that he was lying down and Jethro was seated on his thighs. His long and slender cock was filling out again and Lowell wanted to taste it. Next time (and there would definitely be a next time).

“If you’re so eager, you can do it yourself.”

Jethro gave him a cold look and Lowell was about to make another teasing comment, but Jethro was lining up his hole with Lowell’s cock and then sinking down, encasing his length in slick, tight heat.

“Fuck,” they both groaned at the same time. Jethro rose slowly and dropped down hard, head falling back in a moan as Lowell’s thick cock brushed deep inside of him. Deeper than his tongue had, deeper than that cheap plug he’d worn all night.

Lowell grabbed Jethro’s gorgeous arse, guiding him as he rocked up and down, building up momentum until he was riding Lowell furiously, bouncing so desperately Lowell wouldn’t be surprised if they burst into flames.

The sight was so perfect, pale skin covered in bruises and bites and drying come. Lowell wanted more of it so he sat up, thrusting up to meet Jethro’s grinds down. He wrapped his arms around the gorgeous body, pulling him close so he could nibble at his neck once more, returning to the marks he’d already made, darkening them.

“Yes,” Jethro gasped, moving faster as his cock started leaking against his stomach. “Oh my gosh, you feel so good!”

“I bet you feel better,” Lowell growled out. “Even with that plug all night, you’re still so tight around my cock. So desperate and needy, like this is the first prick you’ve ever had up that beautiful, slutty arse of yours.”

“It is,” Jethro said between broken moans. “I always wanted you. I’ve sucked dicks before, wanting to be good for you, but the rest… I saved it for you, only for you.”

Part of Lowell was nervous about taking this boy’s virginity, but another, darker, possessive side of him reveled in it, thrusting harder, pulling Jethro down so they could be as close as possible. He tilted his hips slightly and brushed against a spot deep inside Jethro, making him keen with pleasure, toes curling on either side of them.

“There,” Jethro begged. “There, please! Harder! Faster! More, just more!”

Lowell rolled them over again, pushing Jethro’s knees to his shoulders and moving his hips in rapid thrusts, aiming for that bundle of nerves that made Jethro whimper and moan. His eyes were tearing up, but they were clearly in pleasure because Jethro could not stop begging.

“There! Fuck! Yes! Yes!”

Lowell bit his lip in concentration, nearly drunk off the feeling of Jethro’s hole clenching around his cock. Drunk on the mewling noises he was making. Drunk on everything about him.

Soon Jethro was incapable of forming actual words, but still he begged, his pleas coming out in a garbled mess and Lowell leaned forward to kiss the noises from his lips. He loved this. He loved wrecking this beautiful boy underneath him, loved pushing him to the brink of pleasure, loved pulling those sweet, broken noises from his lips.

Lowell moved his mouth to Jethro’s ear so he could bite them, just like he’d imagined back at that bar. He laved his tongue against the soft flesh, sucking on it as he thrust harder and harder until Jethro gave a broken cry and came, clenching around Lowell as his cock spilled, covering him in even more of a mess, some of it landing on Lowell as well.

He didn’t stop, couldn’t stop fucking Jethro through his orgasm and chasing his own. Jethro moaned and whimpered due to the sensitivity, but it only took a few more thrusts before Lowell was coming, vision whiting out as he filled the condom. Jethro shuddered in pleasure and when Lowell finally came down he gently pulled out, Jethro wincing slightly.

He tied off the condom and through it into what he hoped was the trash. Then he flopped down next to Jethro.

“Fuck,” he stated.

Jethro turned to look at him.

“Fuck,” he agreed.

They were both sticky and gross, but Lowell was too loose limbed and spent to move, so he just pulled Jethro into his arms, holding him close. Jethro stiffened.

“Don’t you want me to leave?” His voice was small, very different from the cocky guy from earlier. Lowell scoffed tiredly.

“No, I want you to stay right here and put your arms around me.”

Jethro did as he asked, resting his head on Lowell’s chest.

“So you don’t kick people out after sleeping with them?”

Lowell rolled his eyes. “If I kicked you out, how would I be able to get your number? And a morning blowjob?”

Jethro turned to press a kiss to his chest and Lowell shivered when he felt the piercing brush against the skin.

“Will there be breakfast?”

Lowell hummed, already drifting off. “Yep. Strawberries.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
